wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Hige
Hige (Whisker) is a brown Timber wolf with a carefree attitude, who seems quite comfortable living as a human. After meeting Kiba, he goes along with the idea of searching for Paradise without much argument, though he doesn't show the same passion as Kiba at first. Hige wears a collar around his neck; he doesn't remember how he got it. Hige seems to have the strongest sense of smell in the group. He tends to use his intuition more than the others, but only when he is not thinking with his stomach instead. Hige is something of a womanizer and is always on the look-out for a female companion. He starts off as a laid back joker, though he matures as the series goes on due to unforseen companions and events that shape his character. Appearance Hige appears to be a Himalayan or Mexican wolf due to his fur being of a tawny, buff hue. Despite the fact that Tsume refers to him as "porky," Hige just happens to have the fluffiest coat of the pack that makes him to appear to be of a heavy stature. In fact, he is the tallest of the entire pack in human form. Hige clothes were designed to give him a casual, wear-every-day appearance. He wears a mustard yellow short-sleeve jacket over a long sleeved dark grey T-shirt, pale green (almost grey) sweatpants, and a pair of dark grey sneakers. The casual and warm clothes were designed to match his friendly personality. He wears a russet collar around his neck that has a metal plate inscribed with the number 23. which comes into play later in the series (Episodes 23-25). He is known to love hot dgs and women. Personality Hige is the more sensible ones of the group. He'd rather strategize than run right into battle, unlike Kiba or Tsume. Hige seems to be detached and carefree at the beginning of the series. At times, his easy-going nature allows him to see what the other might not, such as when he points out to Kiba that "pride" means staying alive to live as a wolf, saying "Pride doesn't count for much if you're dead, right?". As he has the keenest sense of smell, he follows his nose into both trouble and adventure. He seems to value the pack, but does not need it, being perfectly fine on his own. He holds a very close relationship with Blue, possibly the closest bond he has in the pack. Their relationship may be romantic. Once he finds out that he was meant to betray the pack, he becomes serious for a while and attacks Jagura, showing his ultimate loyalty. He seems to have a high tolerance for physical pain and he is seen smiling even as he and Blue are dying. Background Before Hig e met Kiba, he was brainwashed into being Lady Jaguara's lapdog by searching for wolf packs and leading troops to the wolves. The collar that he wears is actually a tag/transmitter that allows him to wander through Jaguara's city and is always under surveillance. It also appears to be the thing that controlled him or reprogrammed his memories, as he was trapped in an endless migraine before it was shot off by a soldier. At least 22 other wolves were collared in this way (a soldier inspecting his collar refers to him as "Number 23"); all of the others were killed after returning to Jagara's city. Paradise At the end he is fatally wounded by Lord Darcia III. He has bite marks and scratch marks and Blue dies in his arms. While dying a slow, painful death, he convinces Tsume to put him out of his misery. Right before he died, he said, "Let's meet again next time in Paradise." After Earth's regeneration, Hige is seen at a city in his human form, eating a hot dog. He glances up but does not do anything particularly noted. Voice actor Akio Suyama notes that Hige is a humorous character whose actions and lines often break the tension in an otherwise serious series. This made it fun for him to play the character. Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Wolves Category:Animals Category:Males